


My y/n

by Supergirl2474



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: y/n has been spending a lot of time with ryan lately. Is the possessive timelord going to be jealous? ( yes,yes she is)
Relationships: 13th Doctor x Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	My y/n

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos and comments guys. Love y'all

Doctor's pov:

y/n has been getting pretty close to ryan lately. I suppose it's alright considering I'm close with yaz too. But I'm not as close with yaz as she is with ryan.

They're always hugging and...high fiving and...just being close in general. Which I dont like, don't like at all.

Me and y/n are in a loving relationship. We try to take time and go on dates and I love her and she says she loves me.

She loved me even when I was a white haired scotsman. Even now she loves me and I can't be more grateful. ( if you're a lesbo,ignore this para if u want. No probs)

I just know that she loves me...she does...doesn't she?

I'm starting to doubt that nowadays. There's no absolute reason for them to be as close they are right now.

Yesterday, I was driving the tardis a little roughly and y/n didn't get to hold properly and was gonna fall, ryan, seems normal nowadays, caught her with his one arm on her waist.

"Didn't know you were so strong ryan.." y/n giggled. 

Is that flirting...its flirting right? Isnt it?

I'm supposed to flirt with her.  
not him.

Then on our last adventure..on Ryan's request, we went on a space bar, and there was this drunk man trying to drug y/n and sleep with her. He wouldn't take her no for a reply.

Before I could come help her, he came in quickly and said that she was his girlfriend and saved the day.

"Thanks ryan, I could've handled it myself but it's better when people help" y/n said with a giddy smile on her face.

I'm supposed to save her..to protect her..to love her. She's my girlfriend. 

Like right now,they're sitting on the steps and talking in whispers while ryan is showing something to her from his mobile phone.

They're all giggles and smiles and...and...I'm supposed to make her smile! Not him! Not yaz! Not anyone!

Not anymore. We're drifting in space right now, after a long adventure. Yaz and ryan are always trying to understand if me and y/n are together or not.

They're always speculating and teasing us. We haven't done any public display of affection yet apart from hugs. 

It was funny before, now I think he wants to know so he can claim her, take my y/n away from me.

No

No!

That's not happening. I've been standing on the side, breathing heavily,looking at ryan and y/n talking and sitting...so close and laughing and whispering. 

No no no no. Not on my watch.

I can feel yaz and Graham's confused eyes on me.

Suddenly I hear y/n laugh, loudly.

I can't..not anymore. 

I walk up to them with confident steps and pull y/n up by her her hand.

"Oh my god ryan..wait what?! Doctor! What's going on? Umph" 

Pushing her to the nearest console I trap her with both my hands on her sides and kiss her.

She's shocked and not replying my kiss so I bite her lip at which she moans. I enter my toungue and pull her closer to me with her waist with one hand and her hair with the other.

Her hands are at my neck gripping tightly as I kiss her right in front of the fam.

I can hear shocked gasps and whoops from them. Also hear Graham clear his throat. 

"Do you want us to go out of here doc?" He asks kind of skittish and holding in his laugh.

I look at them for a second and look back at y/n, she's all shocked and dizzy. I shake my head without looking at them.

Then I proceed to pick y/n up bridal style quickly making her squeal and put her hand in my neck and her head in my chest.

"Woah,how the hell is she  
So strong..?" I hear ryan say.

"I'm a time lord ryan," I say without looking at them and fast walking into my and y/n's room.

I keep her on the bed and quickly go back and lock the door.

"Get the room away from them please old girl?" 

*** heavy kinky smut warning***

She's still looking at me with those dazed eyes all bambi and innocent...heaven the things I wanna do to her.

y/n's pov:

She comes at me slowly, removing her lilac coat and throwing it on some side. 

I'm still staring at her still out of it. She came out of nowhere! What even brought this on?!

Not that I ever mind sexy time with her,but now the fam knows about us. She's the one who finds it funny about them speculating about us and I dont mind so I never told them.

She's on top of me now,straddling me,looking deep into my eyes. They're burning with possessiveness. I can feel her need to control me right now. To tie me up and take me. 

So before she does what she needs to do. I have to do touch her. I have to. I need to feel as much of her skin as possible.

I love how her collarbones are always slightly visible. Not a big thing for humans, but time lords....there's a reason they had all those long robes and collars.

The doctor hasn't ever been this open about her body before...not even in her 10th form. She's roaming her hands carefully and strategically around me,making me crave her more.

She kisses me roughly, her hands on either side of me now, possessly keeping me in her arms. 

Her lips, dominating mine,pushing down my toungue and roaming her around my mouth,  
reexploring, thrusting,tasting while her hands roam around. 

Her one hands kneads my breasts while the other.......  
...oh lord,save me....lands on my throat. My hands try and touch beneath her blue sweater, taking in her smooth, soft skin.

I remove her suspenders while our kissing and part for a second to remove her blue rainbow striped sweater. It's all happening quick and In a hurrying animalistic pace.

There's no time to waste. No time for foreplay. Her skin feels like butter, there are a few scars,but they're so smooth, they make you wanna kiss them again and again and if I had time,I would do it,but I don't, not right now. 

While feeling her, I feel her bra, I make a noise at the offending item and she chuckles against my lips. I remove them quickly without disturbing our making out.

I roam my hand on her back,feeling every inch of her ,while I can and she takes both my hands roaming her fingers around them and bringing fire in my veins. She pins them above my head with her single hand rather dominantly, giving me the look that says 

" You're mine ."

I try and shake my hands that are in her strict grasp and God!....I keep forgetting about that time lord strength of hers. She holds it tighter making me unable to move at all. Holding me to herself, hers, just hers. She starts kissing me jaw going down to my neck.

I try and wiggle again, just to tease her and damn...her hold is strong. She bites my neck at the same time which makes me whine out loud. She shushes me.

"Hush my starlight...I'm going to have so much fun with you right now. Remind you who you belong to." She whispers dangerously close to my ear and then bites it.

I moan loudly at the sounds of her heavy breath near me ear and her deep Yorkshire accent. 

She parts from me for a second,still tightly straddling me. And she quickly opens the drawer next to us and removes leather handcuffs.

oh heavens where did that come from! 

Then she proceeds to lock my hands to the bed frame. She starts to kiss the other side of my neck now. Biting,licking,  
sucking,giving deep mouth kisses.

Our bed is that four poster bed you see for kings and queens. You know, royal feels. She had asked tardis for that specifically, saying I'm her queen.

She quickly removes her trousers and pants and tears my clothes apart that I was wearing. 

Definitely not in the mood for foreplay then.

She starts grinding on me. Her mouth never stopping her attack, which just went lower,on my nipples.she holds herself up with one hand and tweaks,pulls,turns my other nipple which isn't in her mouth.

I arch my back and moan and whine, not being able to touch her.

"Shh my love, I just need to remind you whom you belong to, then you can touch me all you want. I won't mind babygirl" she mumbles at my breasts in her deep out of breath voice. And oh my, the pet names. The pet names are gonna be my death. 

The other hand starts wandering on my body,dangerously close to my pussy which she was grinding just a second ago.

I'm moaning like no one's business. Pretty sure the whole tardis can hear it.  
That's her goal I think.

She's giving light feather soft kisses one second and harsh love bites the other.

"Hmm you're so fertile right now...ugh if I had any of my previous bodies right now..I would've fucked you so hard babygirl, make you give me our children. Make you all round and soft and warm.." 

Oh fuck..oh fuck..oh fuckkkk.

"Thinkinh about it,aren't you starlight? Thinking about me pushing in you so hard, so deep, so full, so much, that you would have no choice but to be pregnant. Then I would tie you up here all day, taking care of you and loving you. Shame I'm a woman now, otherwise you would've been with child by now. our child"

Oh my god, she has such a breeding kink, I wouldnt mind, bearing her children, it would be an honor to be honest.

I moan back at her and whine as I feel her two fingers go inside my pussy,her clit rubbing against mine feverishly.

"Look at your hungry cunt..can't get enough of me can it? So wet...just for me." She is pushing her fingers in and out,so fast, so hard....

I wiggle and arch my back she puts a hand to lower me back to the bed. I'm moaning at her stretching me,almost whining and close to screaming.

"That's it my starlight..can anyone love you like me...can anyone touch you like me....make you feel this way? Tell me babygirl?" 

"No...aah!...doctor!...no one...never...only you...just you...no one else..ughh" I moan out.

She adds another finger in my cunt.

Her eyes alternate looking at my pussy and at my face with a possessive look on her face.

"That's right babygirl, you're just mine, only mine, no one else's, no one can have you or take you away from me...I won't let them. Never away from me."she mutters,just as out of breath as me.

"Just yours doctor,no one else's, forever yours" I look in her fiery eyes while saying, hoping she understands that I mean it. 

She's pushing in harder and deeper while also massaging her own clit.

"Ughh I could use so many toys on you...but I won't...  
I won't leave a vibrator inside your delicious cunt for the whole night...I won't fuck you hard and fast with a dildo...not tonight, tonight you'll come just by MY hands." 

"Yes...yes doctor....  
aah...yours...forever..." I scream and moan her name.  
My breathing becoming more deeper and harsher. 

"You're close aren't you? Oh but you know better, you're gonna wait for my permission, yes you will. My y/n...mine. such a good girl my y/n, such an obedient lovely girl, I love you so much my starlight. Just hold it for a while, yes...my love...just a little more!" She scissors her fingers, hitting on my spot again and again.

I writhe and whine and scream out her name.

"Yes! Yes...my y/n...shout my name...tell everyone who's are you...only mine! Come! Now!" She allows me and bites me at my neck harshly 

I come with a scream and  
she comes with me,now softly kissing me she gently removes her fingers.

***smut over, now the innocent ones can read the aftercare part***

She's on top of me, trapping my sides, we're both breathing heavily. She kisses me again.

This time the kiss is soft and warm, like her love. I feel her open the cuffs and I instantly put my hands on her face and neck. Trying to remember each part of me inside her mind.

We part,still breathing heavily. She lays down next to me and makes me keep my head on her chest.

I can hear her two hearts beating loudly, exhausted with the current activities, I'm pretty sure mine's running a marathon too.

She gently brings her hand hand on my hair,brushing it softly and other rubbing gallifreyan on my waist. I know it means  
'my beautiful universe'  
in gallifreyan. 

I sigh on her chest and cuddle her more,my one hand around her belly and other just lying on her neck.. She puts the duvet on us both now that I start to feel a little cool after our exhausting activity. I ponder on the extra possessiveness. 

"Doctor...what brought this on..? Not that I mind..I could never mind...but what made you so possessive?" I ask.

" you were...getting close with Ryan nowadays..all laughs and giggles, I was just...jealous. I like to make you laugh,seeing him do it, I just couldn't hold it in anymore." She mumbles,now shy.

"You mustn't hold it in doctor, I find your possessiveness quiet sexy to be honest," I say while putting one of her locks that came on her face.

"just tell me next time. And also I was just learning the new internet slang that I've failed to learn because I was traveling with you. Did you know they say 'yeet' before randomly throwing things now?, it's just I travel to the future and past times with you, I have been getting away from the new cool language of the present." 

"I did not know that, so that's all you were doing? Learning new cool language slangs?" 

"Ofcourse my love and I thought you're close with yaz-"

"I'm not that close with her! I consider her a friend!"she gets defensive. 

"Yes, i know doctor. Anyway, ryan, you're not that close so I thought we both could be close to one of them, platonically ofcourse."

" hmm no, we'll be close with the whole fam, no favorites." 

"Okie dokie doctor. I hope you know you're the only one I love. I love you so much"

"I love you too y/n, more than you know. I can't lose you, please dont ever leave me"

"Never"

I kiss her softly and wonder how the hell am I supposed to face the fam after our sleep.

Whatever, that's a thought for tomorrow, right now I'm going to enjoy a very needed good night's sleep, In my lovers arms.


End file.
